The need to protect highly sensitive electronic components, such as radios, on elevated structures, requires a comprehensive grounding system. A grounding system protects the components from surge events including voltage surges, lightning strikes, and transient voltages. In the evolving telecommunications area, certain standards are required by the industry regarding the components of the grounding system and the components attached to towers.
Grounding systems can be attached directly to a structure or can include an isolator which then directs the surge through an alternative path. Depending on the setup of the structure, components of the grounding system may need to be adapted to either horizontal or vertical configurations. Additionally, the materials used in the components may be critical to the efficiency of the system, and also play a role in the costs associated with the components and the overall grounding system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a grounding system which can be utilized on a variety of tower configurations and to prevent rotation of the grounding system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a grounding system which can prevent rotation from the torque of multiple conductors.